


Ikaw Ang Bidang Artista, at Ako Ang Iyong Leading Man

by axcel_lili



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dare, Enemies, Fluff and Humor, High School, M/M, Prom
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 17:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15868644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axcel_lili/pseuds/axcel_lili
Summary: Natalo si Kyungsoo at ang dare ay umupo sa lap ng masungit na prom king. Goodluck lang.





	Ikaw Ang Bidang Artista, at Ako Ang Iyong Leading Man

**Author's Note:**

> Dapat basahin: if you’ve been stalking enough in ao3, malalaman niyong may nakapagsulat na gamit ang ganitong prompt. Ang prompt ay galing sa kaisoo tagalog kilig fest nito lang taon. Nung makita ko ngang may nakapagsulat na nga, nahiya ako, di ko na isinali sa mga entries ko sa fest. And mod was so nice, sumasagot siya sa mga inquiries at whatnots. 
> 
> Purposely posted so late. Ayan, ang fic na hindi hinihingi ng iba pero naisulat ko pa rin. Yung author natuwa sa ginawa niya, fave niya ang may asarang nagaganap. Paki-hug her later daw  Chaebal. Para sa ekonomiya.   
> @HeieSummerwars

 

He had withstood a couple of bullies noong elementary. He expects a lot more from himself ngayong highschool, ano nga ba naman ang magagawa ni Jongdae.

 

“JongDay,” the man across from him grins. Propping still his cheeks on his open palms. “Nanalo ako e, talo ka. Ang usapan ay usapan. Noong ako nga, wa kyeme akong pumarada sa buong campus ng may placard sa leeg. Pero nagreklamo ba ako? Di ba hindi?”

 

“English Department lang yun, sira. Tsaka ginusto mo naman yun kasi todo silay ka kay Junmyeon. Yun namang tao walang kaalam-alam, pinagalitan pa kami.”

 

“O baki—“

 

“Kyungsoo adyan ka pa?” sabat ng bagong dating, ang wild ng blonde hair parang kakagapang lang sa lupa. Umupo sya unceremoniously sabay hablot ng ice tea.  “Kumembot na akot lahat, andyan ka pa rin? Ano nga ba ung bet, Jong?”

 

“Lap dance.”

 

“Uupo lang! Anong lap dance?”

 

“Hindi naman restricted na pag-upo lang.” Jongdae quickly assures with matching mapanuri na mga mata. “Kung ginanahan ka, pwede mo na rin samahan ng kiss. Get what you can get! Buti nga ang gwapo ng prom king e.”

 

Nakakaloka. Tumawa si Baekhyun, some spit sprays right on his face, hindi na nag-abalang magpunas. “May prom king bang panget?”

 

Hindi naman magawa ni Kyungsoo na tumawa. Kahit mga chocolate bars at leche flan sa plato niya hindi siya nagagawa nitong pangitiin. All this time, nilalabanan niya ang mga sangkatutak na bwisit na leaping frogs in his lower stomach. Hindi nakakatuwa na ramdam mo ang kaba kahit wala ka pa namang ginagawang masama.

 

“Ano na?”

 

“Mga lalaki tayo, Kyungsoo! Wag kang matakot, asan ang dugo ni Bonifacio sayo?”

 

“Hindi kami magkamag-anak.”

 

“Baka naman may gusto ka kay Jongin?”

 

Nasamid si Kyungsoo sa sariling laway. “Bullfrog.*coughs* Sinong sira nagsabi?”

 

“Ayaw mo kasing pumunta e! Mga kaibigan mo kami, concern kami. Kaya mag-aasume kami.”  

 

Nandilat muna ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo, e di lumaki lalo saka nag-roll, the horror. “Bakit ganun kaagad? Di ba pwedeng ayaw lang talaga? Ang suplado kaya nun, nanapak na ata un ng teacher e. Pag sinapak ba ako, gaganti kayo?”

 

Malaking tao si Kim Jongin, moreno at malaki utak. Isama mo na rin sa desciription ang brooding. Napaka-brooding. Nagngingitngit si Kyungsoo kasi kada silip niya dun sa lalaki, kung di nakaupo ayun nakatayo nagsasalin ng ice tea. Para bang nag-aantay na _~oh, lumapit kaaa~_. Hindi siya sumasayaw! Trabaho ba niya na bantayan ang lamesa? Magsalin ng ice tea? Magkaroon lang man sana ng rason si Kyungsoo na sabihin na ‘Oh kita nyo oh, wala na siya oh!’ Pero hindi nga siya umaalis! Bwiset.

 

Akala niya kasi si Minho ang magiging prom king. Okay lang un, friends naman sila dati nung second year. O baka si Sehun. Mantakin mong tinalo ng negro si Sehun? Bakit kasi sumipot ang lalaking un na kalahati lang ng buhok ang may gel?

 

May lumalapit naman na mga babae, pero tinatanggihan ata ng brooding na bwisit ang lahat. Tapos ganyang eksena, eenter si Kyungsoo, uupo sa lap? Huh. Egoistical na nga ung tao, ii-inflate pa niya? Di niya ma-imagine kung gaano kaarogante ito mag-rereak. Feeling niya siguro saksakan siya ng pogi. Tapos ano? Iisipin niya na rin na may gusto si Kyungsoo sa kanya.

 

Tse.

 

“E di sapakin mo rin!” Jongdae exclaims, naniniwala na walang di kaya ang kamao ni Kyungsoo.

 

Unlike the other friend, Baekhyun leans forward and does a proposal. “Ganito na lang, pag di mo talaga kaya, e di wag—“ which advertently results in Jongdae kicking him on the shins, expression pang-horror kasi ano ba sinasabi neto?

 

Si Kyungsoo on the other hand nangiti, heavens! Walang mapagsidlan ng tuwa, halos mapunit ang labi. Thanking internally at may ginintuang puso si Byun Baekhyun ng section B.

 

For a moment.

 

The next moment it shatters—apparently speech not done pa si Baek.

 

“Pero ise-send ko address mo kay Chanyeol. Antagal na nag-aabang sayo un, dude!”

 

Please wag lang yan!

 

Napatakip ng mukha si Kyungsoo sa table napkin. Park Chanyeol is a persistent suitor na di niya kailangan. “Bakit ba mga kaibigan ko kayo!”

 

**:::**

Good news.

 

Nawawala si prom king. Nagliyab na siguro kasi ang upuan kakalimlim. Ma-bored na sana siya at umuwi na! Wala naman siyang ginagawa. Kahit nga sina Jongdae at Baekhyun naubusan na ng topic, tumayo naglagalag na naman sa dance floor, nangangatwiran na it is their calling. They stood up simultaneous, target locking on some faces, but not before telling Kyungsoo ang malutong na ‘ _di pa tayo tapos! Lap dance o address mo mamili ka Soo baby!’_

 

He could only snort.

 

Sumayaw na rin si Kyungsoo, once with Amber. And the second one with Krystal. Dahil madaldal ang babae, suplada lang sa unang tingin pero ikukwento niya agad sayo kung panu ang pusa nilang itim nanganak ng puti.

 

Nakarami na rin si Kyungsoo ng ice tea, pitong baso.

 

Papunta sa banyo wala naman maraming tao, karaniwan andun sila sa dance floor nananamantala sa legit excuse para sa long minutes of holding hands under the hundreds of cut out pink paper hearts. Kyungsoo isn’t bothered, wala naman kasi siyang crush na pwedeng istalk. Part of the consequences of being masyadong subsob sa books. Wala tuloy siyang juicy and meaty na maisusulat sa diary before he sleep later past at midnight.

 

He rounds a corner and oh?

 

Prom king? Hindi pa umuuwi amputek.

 

Anong ginagawa ni prom king at nakasandal sa pinto ng men’s room. Desire job ba niya after highschool e maging security guard? He totally looks the part. Nagtuloy-tuloy lang si Kyungsoo, naiihi na siya.

 

Then Kim Jongin broodingly frowns at him and holds a hand to make him stop. Ano naman? Hindi pa nga niya nahahawakan ang handle.

 

“Dun ka sa second floor.” Jongin tells him, or more like commands him. He goes back to crossing his bulging arms over his chest and looks at Kyungsoo sparely as if isa lang siyang passing unfascinating firefly.

 

Sa second floor daw? E naiihi na siya e. “Naiihi na ako.” Kyungsoo says with emphasis and a hard glare. Konti na lang, konti na lang talaga may tutulo na! Kaya hindi siya nagwalk out at aktong sisipain ang pinto.

 

“Ang kulit mo, may gumagamit pa nga.” Suplado ang bwiset.

 

Suplado rin si Kyungsoo. “Ang cubicle niyan tatlo, paraain mo ko tutuhuran kita.”

 

The tall man rolls his eyes, hayop a. Then knocks on the door. “Joon!” He knocks again may kasama pang singhal, “Joon alis na dyan, may natatae na dito. Di makapunta ng second floor.”

 

Aaaay, g*guuuu.

 

Napaawang ang panga niya, speechless with matching gesture, index finger pointing at himself. An unspoken question. Natatae? Ako? The tall boy is just so unimpressed at hindi siya sinagot.

 

Then a voice is faintly heard from behind the door saka ito nag-unlock. Putek, may babae sa loob. Kung bakit may diwata sa loob ng men’s room, si Irene ba yun? At kung bakit nakabantay si prom king sa pinto ay hindi na niya ibinulalas. Dagli siyang pumasok sa cr at ini-lock ang pinto, hindi na inintindi ang babaeng nag-sosorry at busy sa pag-aadjust ng puting palda.

 

He kicks a door and hastily unzips his fly.

 

Ah, relief. Marami-rami rin siyang inilabas kasi naman pitong baso ng ice tea? He shudders and flushes the toilet. Sa may garbage bin, may parang pula. Bakit may napkin sa banyo ng mga lalaki?

 

Saka niya narinig and phone na nag-beep. The message says hinahanap siya nina Jongdae.

 

Putek.

 

At isa pa daw…

 

ni Chanyeol.

 

Pwede bang pumasok ang outsider sa private event na to? Anong ginagawa ng guwardiya, di siya hinanapan ng id! Wag lang talagang magkakamali si Baekhyun, nakuuu. Augh, nasa gitna pa siya ng paghihilamos ng kamay sa kanyang face (naghugas na siya, syempre noh) nung marinig ang malalakas na kalabog sa pinto. Hala, ni-lock nga pala niya. E di dali-dali niyang binuksan, apologies on his tongue.

 

Ansama ng tingin ng tao.

 

Naipit lang ang mga apologies niya on his tongue. Puuuuteeeek. Papatayin ata siya ni prom king.

 

“Ni-lock mo pa pinto! Kanina pa ako kumakatok!” Galit pa siya and almost shoves Kyungsoo on his way on one of the urinals. Nag-beep ang phone, ulit. _‘Soo baby si Chanyeol eeer…’_

 

Napasinghap si Kyungsoo sa nabasa, in the same time, napansin siya ni Kim sungit na panget. Taas-taas ang isang kilay, cocking his hips to the right. Arrogance all over his face. “Andito ka pa?” tanong niya na may kasamang heated judgemental eyes, “Bakit, panonoorin mo ba akong umihe?”

 

The statement makes all the blood rush on Kyungsoo’s face. ANO DAW? Panoorin? “Excuse you. You do realize na nakatutok ako sa phone before you spat ugly accusations on my face!”

 

Nag-shrug ang matangkad na panget, “Malay ko ba. Baka nga itutok mo sa kin ang camera at panonoorin mo ung record before you sleep.”

 

Mukhang tanga. “Panonoorin? Ang alin, ang ibon mo? May ganyan din ako, mas maputi lang di hamak kasi halata ang itim ng balat mo.” Nakakausok ng tuktok, nakalimutan na niyang mag-fliter. Kung si Baek kapag nagbe- berate he tends to coat it with sugar, si Kyungsoo hindi. May pagkataklesa siya at straight forward.

 

 

Si Jongin nakalimutan na rin ata ang call of nature, nameywang na. Lumalaki ilong kakalabas ng harsh na hangin. “Excuse you, munchkin. Most girls wanted moreno rather than a complexion that’s paler than bangus.”

 

“Tche, wag mo ko inglisen!”

 

“E di wag mo ko kausapin!”

 

“E sumasagot ka pa e! Ang laki na nga ng problema ko tapos pa-chill ka pa dyan? Ano ba ganap mo? Nakabitan ka lang korona, ang yabang mo makatingin a—“

 

 

“Ginusto ko ba—“

 

“—mas matangkad ka lang, medyo may kiwi lang sapatos mo kahit may ipot sa ilalim. Pag nginitian ka, ngumiti ka rin, panget! Akala mo ang mahal ng ngiti mo! Umiyak isang classmate ko dahil sayo. Tapos mamaya hahanapin ako ni Jongdae, mang-iinis kasi duwag daw ako. Kasalanan ko ba na ikaw tinawag na prom king? Putek, ansakit mo sa ulo a. Halika nga dito—“

 

Galit na galit, parang kotseng walang preno, nagtuloy-tuloy lang si Kyungsoo at marahas na hinila ang braso ni Jongin. Pwersahang napaupo sa closed toilet lid ang lalaking walang nagawa kundi mapanganga.  Ang liit liit kasi nung bubwit, pero anlakas ng loob at tinawag pa siyang panget.

 

Nagulat na lang si Jongin nung may mabigat na dumagan sa hita niya.

 

Galit pa ang lalaking maliit, nanlilisik ang mga mata— _makuha ka sa isang tingin_.

 

“Wag kang pa-bibo, natalo lang ako sa pustahan. Bakit, tingin mo gagawin ko to kung hindi ako pinilit? Hah!” suminghal pa siya sabay ng labas ng phone, diretsong camera app at tinutok ito sa kanilang dalawa. Wala na siyang pakialam. Ang boses niya nag-wawangwang sa apat na kanto ng medyo may kalakihang cr. “Langhiya, bakit hindi magsteady ang phone—“ _Click!_

 

Nung mag-snap photo, bahala na kung blurred, Kyungsoo swings down his arm at once at saka tumayo. He turns to the boy who in response looks up at him, he has the look of a child, parang hindi siya ung swabe kanina.

 

“O ayan na! Tayo na, salamat panget!” Siya pa yung talagang galit. Yung akala mo parang minura mo ung alaga niyang pusa. Hinila uli si Jongin na medyo gulat pa at pinagtulakan ng mabilis, halos sipain na nga, ang 6’1 na tao palabas ng pinto. Sabay lock habang ang adrenalin nasa ugat pa.

 

Nung gumanti ng kalabog, sumigaw si Kyungsoo sabay sipa sa pinto. “Dun ka sa second floor!”

 

Walang tatlong segundo napaupo si Kyungsoo sa lapag, malamig ang tiles at dumadagundong ang puso niya sa loob ng rib cage.

 

Takot.

 

Gulat.

 

Kaba.

 

Hindi na niya narinig kung yabag sa may pinto, o ung soft croons of Boyzone from the hall’s giant speakers. All he could hear are the harsh thumps of his heart because, honestly, ngayon lang siya naging ganun katapang. Hindi naman siya ung taong basta-basta nangangagat.

 

Kung tataungin siya in this moment what the heck just happen, he’ll probably give you a blank stare and a few breathy exhales. Andami niyang nasabi, complete with insults na hindi naman talaga kailangan. Ansama talaga ng bunganga niya. With shaking hands, that has occurred since he started spitting harsh words at the poor boy—na hindi siya sinuntok, baki nga hindi siya nasuntok?-- he moves to notifs.

 

Five messages.

 

One missed call.

 

All from the duo na iniwan niya sa lamesa.

 

Nawiwindang na siya. At para matapos na--

 

Huminga muna siya malalim, pikit mata kasi di niya maatim before he presses the send button. Then whew…

 

He groans. Sinabunutan niya ang sarili, nag-tantrum mag-isa sa loob and hit his head a few times sa white tiles. Marumi na nito ang suit niya, pagagalitan siya ni mama pag-uwi. Lagot ka talaga Jongdae pag nakalabas ako dito. Sunod-sunod ang ping sounds that came from his phone. And he already imagines the scandalous and if not reproving looks galing dun sa dalawa. Naghihiwayan na siguro mga un, halos maibagsak ang phone sa shock, gumagawa ng kahiya-hiyang acts sa prom night. Ugh.

 

Tapos napatigin siya sa phone, bumalandra ang picture na ayaw nya sanang makita.

 

There will be two months more before graduation. The guy will be the least of his concerns, hindi naman sila nagkikita noon e, ngayon pa kaya. If he would gonna spread nasty talks about him, okay lang. Kyungsoo is not the nicest to begin with. No frets, wala naman plano si Kyungsoo na ipakalat ang picture. Tsaka kahit kumalat man yun, gwapo pa rin naman si prom king dun, no sarcasm included.

 

The camera hovered above them kaya medyo paliit from torso and below. Neither of them were smiling, too. Kyungsoo sported a frown, thick lips pursed. Ung isa naman, parang tulala, medyo nakabuka pa bibig while his bangs were in a slight disarray. Medyo bed hair.

 

Then someone just tries to open the door and knocks when it doesn’t open.

 

Kyungsoo snarls, “May tumatae! Dun kayo sa second floor!”

 

The man outside backs away tapos narinig ni Kyungsoo ang fading na footsteps saka sumigaw, “May tumatae daw!”

 

Sige, isigaw pa niya yan. Hingi siya ng mic.

 

Ugh.

 

For the nth time, he groans. Ayaw na talaga niyang umuwi.

 

 

**:::**

 

Monday.

 

It’s either Thank-God-its-Monday or Pwedeng-Sabado-na-lang na Monday.

 

Kakatapos lang ng prom, of course, ang mga besties treat this day as the mega bonding time filled with unending kilig stories na ung iba may halong libog. Kakasabi lang ni Jisoo, hinawakan niya na rin daw dibdib ni Minho, at natuwa siya, matigas daw.

 

Naghiyawan ang self-proclaimed Blackpink, group consisting of four girls na may mga weird highlights ang mga buhok, sa likod nila. They are vigorously patting Jisoo’s back, chanting “Charaseo!”

 

Buti pa mga batang to may magical prom experience worth of 20 pages sa personal journal nila. Ung kay Kyungsoo wag niyo nang tanungin. Yung kay Baekhyun naman aminin na nating bongga. E naka-last dance ba naman niya si Taeyeon, ang ibong adarna at treasurer ng Section A. Mahirap yun a haba pila, tiis-tiis. Pero sabi nga ng kanta (o ng cake commercial?) save the best for last.

 

“Tsaka kilala niya ako, alam niya ako si Baekhyun. Tsaka sabi niya maganda raw boses ko.” He further supplies as he has this smug face, lips twitching in the corner. Mukhang tanga tapos tatawa.

 

“Para kang tanga.” Si Jongdae na nagsabi.

 

Isa rin yang si Jongdae, may experience pero ampait. Sa kalaliman ng gabi, sa saliw ng awitin ni David Pomeranz ang walang kamatayang King and Queen of Hearts, nagbulalas si Jongdae ng nararamdaman.

 

Sinabi niya, “Alam mo gusto kita.”

 

Natawa lang nun si Junmyeon, ung tawang walang ingay, nakapikit at parang hirap huminga. Para ring tanga. Tapos in reply sabi niya, “Lasing ka na noh!” e di ba ang mga jokes ni Junmyeon waley, sa isip-isip daw ng kaibigan niya _MAY NALALASING BA SA ICED TEA?!_ That’s on the inside, outside Jongdae joined the laughter, nakatingin sa moon maya’t-maya at hindi magawang manguya ang mga mani.

 

“Oy, tabingi oh.”

 

Sabi at sabay turo ng napadaan na sophormore. Nagmamalasakit lang naman siguro siya, ampangit naman tingnan kung saliwa ang mga picture na pinagdidikit ni Jongdae sa school bulletin board. Unlike what Kyungsoo is doing, sobrang straight parang naka-ruler. The cut out letters at the very top, designed with variety of pastel colors and sprinkles of glitters says a bold Prom 2018. They are currently standing near the English Faculty room, tapat ng flag pole, holding a stack each of glossy pictures handed to them by the SG council.

 

“Next time wag ka na kasing magpi-president!” Jongdae complains with a fit, binato pa ung box ng push pins.

 

“Whooa. Ginusto ko ba un? Maalala ko na nagsipagtaas din kayo ng kamay a.” panandalian naantala ang pagdidikit, nakameywang na si Baekhyun. Kyungsoo beside them panay sabi “Pulutin nyo yan. Pulutin nyo yan.”

 

Walang naririnig ung dalawa, nagbabangayan na lang parang mga pabo. Ang ingay-ingay. “Masilayas nga kayo dyan, UTANG na loob,” Jongdae extends the sass sa Blackpink. Baekhyun knows better not to further engage the furious, sort of heartbroken guy in a verbal fight kaya nag-mimire-mire tumalikod, kinuha ung permanent marker at dinrowingan ang kuha ni Jongdae sa board. Parang mga bata. Magbabati rin naman after some bad produced jokes, o kaya pag may nadapa. And since right now no one would pick the box of pins on the ground, Kyungsoo takes it upon himself to be the bigger guy. 

 

Halos mapuno na ang board, may picture din si Kyungsoo dun dalawa, puro stolen at hindi siya nakatingin. The first one, Ryeowook and Taemin were talking to him. Ung second, he was with the rest of students, lit candles on their hands with the beautiful starry night as their backdrop. Although he was in a black suit, he can’t exactly consider himself as hot. Di ba kapag naka-suit ang lalaki it will make him smolderingly manly and sexy? Kanina pa siya nakatingin pero parang may mali. Mukha siyang baby—malusog ang pisngi, nakangiti, mga mata halos sumingkit.

 

Ugh. Ano ba yan.

 

Napabuntung-hininga siya at nagshuffle uli ng pictures.

 

Si Sehun…

 

Sina Minho…

 

Yoona.

 

Jongi—

 

Natigil siya sa pagsa-shuffle.

 

Sa picture, nakablack suit din ang lalaki at nakagel pa ang buhok. Nakangiti pa sa may stage with matching lame V sign. Sash lang ang binigay, di na sinamahan ng jacket. O e di siya na ang hari niyo. Suminghal si Kyungsoo, tinaas ang glossy paper sa board at saka tinusok with a passion ng pulang pin sa gitna.

 

Biology kanina and the teacher was discussing the phylums each animal is under to. Between taking notes and listening, may nakasingit na sober, terrifying thought.

_“Ang alin, ang ibon mo? May ganyan din ako, mas maputi lang di hamak kasi halata ang itim ng balat mo.”_

 

Totally unplanned, napasigaw siya sa horror bago nasampal ang sariling mukha. To his horror again, lahat ay nakatingin. The only sound dominating the buzzing collective stares and the faint roll of his pen at his feet was the clacking of their old, ancient ceiling fan rolling above their heads. Ms. Langgam pursed her lips, and looked at him sternly,

 

“Yes, Mr Do. Extinct na ang mga dodo bird.”

 

 

Nakakahiya.

 

At nagsisulputan din on his head after that incident ang iba pang mga sinabi niya like a broken faucet. Sa hallway, lunch time at ultimo sa pagbukas ng bag.

 

“Peram niyan,” inis niyang kinuha kay Baek ang marker at saka hinablot sa taas ang picture ni prom king 2018.

 

“Hala, hala ka—“ lumingon-lingon si Baekhyun, takot sa prospect na may biglang lumitaw na rabid fangirl at masabunutan sila ng buhok. Kaka-dye nya lang.

 

“Ginawa mo rin naman to kay Jongdae a.”

 

“Oo pero hindi ganyan— _hindi ko siya tinanggalan ng mata_.”

 

“Ano yan Soo?” usisa ni Jongdae na napasinghap kaagad. “Soo, ung mata niya! Tsaka sobrang laki ng mga freckles—ibaba mo yang pentel!”

 

“Hindi naman niya alam! Magsusumb—HOY.” Hindi pa siya tapos magdefend pero bigla siyang iniwan ng dalawa ng walang warning. Nagsitakbo sina Jongdae ng walang lingon, akala mo parang nakakita ng multo. Nag-uunahan pa. Sa sobrang pagmamadali natabig pa ni Baek ang mga push pins. “Hoy, mga traydor. Di pa tapos o,” turo ni Kyungsoo sa board, sa gigil, nakusot niya ang kasalukuyang hawak na picture. “Tsaka pulutin niyo ung pin!”

 

May kulay blonde sa mga dahon at siguradong hindi yun parte ng halaman. Parang tanga lang. Mga traydor lang din talaga, kita pa niya na nakalabas ang Sony M2 ni Baekhyun.

 

“Hoy, second floor.”

 

At once Kyungsoo’s body gets rigid, napasinghap siya at napaback track ng two steps. Yung brooding na putakte nagkatawang puting uniform at boring na navy blue slacks. Crossed arms na naman. Nakakarami na siya ng nicknames. Kyungsoo gapes and stares at him for a moment then to his hiding ex-friends behind the bushes and then back to Mr Brooding. Nahilo si Kyungsoo bigla. Ito ung mga moment na gusto niya mag-faint.

 

Karma?

 

Ikaw ba yan?

 

Standing at six foot one, Kim Jongin stands in his full height and raises a brow on him nung di pa rin siya nagsalita.

 

_Panonoorin? Ang alin, ang ibon mo?_

 

_\--ang ibon mo?_

 

_Ibon._

 

_halata ang itim…_

 

_Yes. Extinct na ang mga dodo bird--_

aaaaAAAA! SHOCKS.

 

“A-ano ba kailangan mo?” isa pang nakakahiya, pumiyok siyang parang kaka-puberty pa lang.

 

“Hah? Kailangan?” nakakunot ang kanyang noo, mukhang galit na military officer ang vibe at hindi estudyanteng kaedaran niya lang at tinitingnan siya mula ulo hanggang paa.

 

Kyungsoo promptly sticks the red pin on the board, about to close the glass door of the bulletin. Aalis na talaga siya, tatakbo, baka ano magawa sa kanya ng mama.

 

“Hah. Wow, di ko nasabi yan noon a? Nagtatanong ka ngayon kung may kailangan ako pero nung isang gabi lang di mo tinanong yan kasi ikaw pala may kailangan?”

 

Nagpantig ang tenga ni Kyungsoo, napalakas ang sara sa glass ng board. Pinagsasabi ng taong to?!

 

“S-siraulo ka ba?” halos pa-bulong at pa-hiss na bawi ni Kyungsoo. Langya ang weird ng tingin ng dalawang babae sa kanila sa kabila.

 

“At nauutal ka na ngayon?” na-amused ata na natawa si Jongin, ang mama ng tawa, mas humigpit pa ang hagod ng flimsy white polo sa mga bicep. “Bago yan a. Pero nung hilahin mo ko sa banyo—

 

Napasinghap si Kyungsoo, eyes darting sa mga bagong ulong umuusyoso at sa engot na dumadaldal pa rin—

 

“—para umupo sa kandu—AAH! Bakit mo ko sinipa?!”

 

“Um, kayoooo ba?”

 

A girl in fancy hairstyle na mukhang pamilyar kay Jongin ang nagtanong in such a shy manner. Naalala tuloy ni Kyungsoo si Hinata sa Naruto, ung ubod ng hiya at dinudutdot-dotdot ang sariling daliri. Malamang, alangang daliri ng iba.

 

Naku ate, mukha ka sanang fairy kaya lang assuming ka. Na-offend si Kyungsoo, a thousand words ang gustong kumawala sa bibig at once pero in dilemma siya at hindi alam kung anong insulto para kay negro ang uunahin.

 

To kyungsoo’s horror nung makita niyang bumuka ang bibig ni negro at lumaki ang mga mata --in relief siguro na sa wakas may nagtanong-- alam na niyang di maganda ang lalabas. Eto ang hustisya sa mundo, hindi lahat ng tao perfect. At si prom king kahit may pera, matangkad at simpatiko e nadiskubre nya nabiyayaan din ng dakot ng pagkaengot. Ramdam pa rin ni Jongin ang sakit sa may binti, pero sapat na ung tanong para madistract siya ng kunti at balingan ng atensyon ung babae.

 

“Hindi, pero itong tao to nagpumilit kumand—asdfghjklmmmmgmmhn!”

 

Takip-takip ang lukot na picture na isinampal ni Kyungsoo sa bibig ni Jongin para lang matigil, mabilis niyang hinila at tinakbo ang nagpupumiglas pang biktima. It’s like an abduction scene caught in a poorly budgeted black comedy film. Binalak pang pigilan at hilain ng ilang usi (usesera) ung matangkad na lalaki pero dahil matangkad nga di nila nagawa, mahahaba kasi biyas sipa ng sipa. I-commend nyo na naman effort ni Kyungsoo, dinaig niya sa lakas ang 6’1.

 

Off to Kingdom-Budding-Second-fight.

 

 

**Sa likod ng mga bushes…**

 

Baek saves the video in a folder and tucks the phone inside his pocket. After the current scene, maaari silang pagalitan dahil nagkalat na sa sahig ang ibang di pa naidikit na pictures, ang push pins di pa rin napupulot. At kasalukuyan mas dumami pa mga tao sa may English Faculty room nagsisipagtanungan sa mga nakasaksi kung ano ang bagong juicy. Sa ngayon, nakakarinig si Baek ng key words like ‘nagtanan’, ‘banyo’, at ‘manugang.’

 

“Jongdae? Naiisip mo ba naiisip ko?”

 

Jongdae just snorts sabay wiggle ng eyebrows. Kyungsoo we love you but this will be our first concern. With a proud upturn of his nose sabi niya,

 

“Game. Magkano?”

 

 


End file.
